No Matter What I'm Yours
by Red Addiction
Summary: Possible trigger warning: Suicide attempt: Something's wrong with Crow and the others can see it. One night he tries to commit suicide and almost succeeds but lucky for him and Aion, Rom and Yaiba save him just in time. Why would Crow try to do something like that? Will he make it? The reason why centers around Aion and whether or not he makes it is all in Aion's hands. Pt 1 of 3
1. Chapter 1- Don't Leave Me Please

_**Chapter 1; Don't Leave Me...Please**_

Crow walked into the cafe and sat down at a table away from the others. Rom, Yaiba and Aion looked at him concerned as he ate slowly not saying anything.

"Something's wrong." Rom whispered to the others. "So you've noticed it too hence." Yaiba whispered back. "Yeah." Rom nodded his head.

"Crow what's wrong?" Aion walked over to him and rested a hand on his hip. "Nothing." Crow shrugged as he looked up at him.

"You're lying. You have dark circles under your eyes obvious signs that you haven't been sleeping well. Now Rodent tell me exactly what's wrong." Aion crossed his arms and tilted his head. "Nothing is wrong Wimpion. I've just been having trouble sleeping." Crow looked away as Aion frowned.

"I know you're lying and I will find out what it is." Aion cupped Crow's chin in his hand before releasing the smaller man and walking away. "You won't get the chance to." Crow mumbled before turning back to his food. Aion continued to watch Crow concern and worry shining in his eyes.

* * *

"Crow don't." Aion took a step forward as Crow stood on the edge of the roof. "It's too late for me goodbye." Crow stepped off the edge. "Crow!" Aion rushed forward but it was too late.

Aion sat up in a cold sweat gasping for air as his heart raced. "Good it was just a dream." Aion sighed in relief as he looked around and saw that he was in his room.

"Aion!" Rom barged into Aion's room and a chill went down his spine. "What happened to Crow!?" Aion looked at Rom the fear obvious in his face and voice.

"He's in the hospital. I'll explain more on the way." Rom replied not even surprised at what Aion had said. Aion jumped up and quickly pulled on a shirt as he followed Rom quickly out of the building.

Rom and Aion made their way to the van. They sat down in the back as Maple took the driver's seat. Rom turned to Aion a serious look on his face as soon as Maple started driving

"Crow, he well he tried to kill himself." Rom took Aion's hands within his own. "That idiot. How bad?" Aion looked straight into Rom's eyes as he tried to keep his voice steady. Rom noticed that Aion's hands began to shake and the fear in his eyes.

"He's lost a lot of blood and they can't say for sure. Yaiba's already there." Rom's voice shook. "Why couldn't I save him I knew something was wrong but I let him go why?" Tears began running down Aion's face. Rom said nothing he just held Aion against him gently.

They soon arrived at the hospital and Maple stopped the van outside the doors. "We're here." Rom said quietly. Aion quickly wiped his tears. They entered the hospital. Rom spoke to a doctor who led them to the room Crow was in.

When they got to the room Rom opened the door and they walked inside. Aion looked at the heart monitor and IV set up near Crow. Yaiba sat on a chair beside Crow, he stood up when Aion and Rom entered. "Good you're here hence. He's stable for now." Yaiba walked towards them tear stains on his cheeks.

"Aion we know you have something important you have to say to him so we'll leave you alone." Rom opened the door and ushered Yaiba out. Aion was left alone with Crow.

"Crow." Aion whispered as he walked towards the bed blinking back tears.

"If you die I'll never forgive you." Aion sat down on the edge of the bed. He took Crow's hand in his own and looked at the unconscious red head. Crow was pale very pale, he looked already dead the only sign of life being the small rise and falls of his chest.

"I know you probably feel like you have nothing to live for but you're wrong you have us you have your music. Please Crow don't let the crimson fire of your soul burn out. Rodent I really hope you can hear me because i've been hiding something important from you that I've been meaning to tell you but I didn't know how. I hate to tell you this when you're like this and you probably can't hear me but I need you to know." Aion closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he tried to steady his voice.

"Crow I love you more than you can ever imagine. Long before you rescued me that time. I wish that I could have saved you this time. My heart is breaking to see you like this. So Crow if you need a reason to live I'm right here and I will never let you fall again. So whatever you do Rodent live for me." Aion squeezed Crow's hand and kissed his forehead. When Aion pulled away he swore there was the faintest of smiles on Crow's face. Aion didn't know how long he sat there watching Crow before he drifted off.

 _ **AN-**_ This is part 1 of a series of 3 called _The Crimson Legacy Series_. The series is an Mpreg series although the actual Mpreg happens in one fic and as per usual it's Aion/Crow because I love them and this pairing so much. So this is more or less a heads up about the Mpreg thing. I hope you enjoy this fic and the rest of the series.


	2. Chapter 2- I'm Sorry

_**Ch 2- I'm sorry**_

 _ **~~~The Next Morning~~~**_

Rom and Yaiba walked into Crow's hospital room and saw Aion sitting in chair holding Crow's hand his torso stretched across the bed. He was fast asleep. "Aion wake up." Rom shook Aion's shoulder. "5 more minutes mom." Aion mumbled.

"It's serious hence." Yaiba shook Aion's other shoulder. "What is it?" Aion sat up fast and looked at Crow.

"This." Rom held an envelope out to him. "This is from Crow." Aion took it from Rom and examined it.

"It appears that he wrote that to you last night because he...he was planning on dying." Rom looked at Crow. "No one's explained to me exactly what he did." Aion traced a circular pattern on the back of Crow's pale hand black nails creating a stark contrast.

"By the bandages on his arms you can probably guess what he did. He cut himself badly and it wasn't just his arms. He did it when he thought we were all asleep but we decided to keep an eye on him that night. If we were a minute later he wouldn't even have a chance of recovery and he would be dead." Rom looked at Crow's still form. "Thank you." Aion said quietly. Yaiba and Rom turned to him.

"Thank you both for being there and saving him." Aion looked at them tears in his wine red eyes. "You don't need to thank us hence." Yaiba wrapped his arms around Aion and rubbed his back gently.

"We're not out of the woods yet." Rom indicated Crow who still looked about as lifeless as he was the day before. "Thanks to you two he has a chance." Aion sighed before Yaiba let go of him.

 _Aion I wish I could tell you that I will live for you but I can't I'm still far too weak so please stay by my side and give me a reason to fight. All I can do is listen to you and feel your gentle touch. I want you to kiss me so bad you don't even know. I love you Aion._

"I know I should read this but I feel like I'm intruding." Aion looked at the envelope in his hands. "It was meant for you after all." Rom rested a hand over Aion's.

"I'll read it." Aion nodded his head and opened the envelope with trembling hands as he took out a piece of paper and unfolded it. He began to read.

" _Dear Aion;_

 _If you're reading this I'm probably dead and you're most likely the most upset you'll ever be. I won't lie to you and say I'm sorry that I killed myself but I will apologize for the hurt I'm most likely leaving you. I did what I did because I couldn't take it anymore the pain was too much for me. It hurt to be in the same room as you because I knew you didn't think of me like how I thought of you. I just want you to know that I love you and since you don't feel the same I have decided to make it easier for you. Goodbye. I will always be watching over you and wishing you the best. I love you Wimpion now and forever._

 _-Crow._ " Aion finished reading the letter.

"You idiot." Aion took Crow's hand and brought it up to his face. "You idiot." Aion began to sob as he rested his cheek on Crow's hand.

"Why didn't you talk to anyone? You dying wouldn't make things easier for me. You idiot. I need you Crow and as soon as you get better I'm giving you an earful." Aion continued to sob. Yaiba wrapped his arms around Aion again.

 _Aion i'm sorry for making you cry. I never think to go to anyone. This fight is getting harder but with you by my side I won't give up._

* * *

"Aion." Crow whispered quietly. Aion's ears twitched in response. "Aion." Crow whispered weaker this time.

"Crow don't save your strength." Aion opened his eyes and looked at Crow. "I need to tell you I'm sorry for being such an idiot and please stay by my side I don't know how much longer I can fight." Crow's face showed immense pain.

"Don't talk. You've lost a lot of blood so you need to save your strength to recover. I will never leave you Crow I'll stay right here. Now stop talking and get more rest." Aion kissed Crow's forehead gently.

"You don't know how much I've longed for that feeling of you kissing me." Crow smiled as he drifted off. "Probably as much as I've longed to kiss you. Just get better and live." Aion leaned down and kissed Crow's cheek.

* * *

"Good he's starting to show a bit of colour." Rom commented as he walked in with Yaiba. "He was up for a bit because he wanted to apologize for being an idiot and he asked me to stay by his side." Aion gave Crow's hand a squeeze.

"At least he's fighting." Rom rested a hand on Aion's shoulder. "Yeah but it'll still be awhile before we can be sure that he'll make it through." Aion sighed.

"With you by his side he has even more of a fighting chance hence." Yaiba smiled at Aion. "I know." Aion smiled down at Crow. "I have faith in him." Aion gave Crow's hand a gentle squeeze.


	3. Chapter 3- The Girls come to Visit

_**Ch 3- The Girls come to Visit**_

 _ **A few days later;**_

The sunlight filtered into the room. The warm rays shining on Aion's platinum blond mane. There was a weak squeeze on his hand. Aion let out a muffled groan. There was another squeeze a bit stronger. Aion sat up quickly and looked at Crow.

"You're getting stronger aren't you. Still too weak to wake up but you're in the clear now aren't you Rodent." Aion smiled brightly and kissed Crow's forehead.

* * *

"How's he doing?" Rom walked in Yaiba at his side. "He squeezed my hand and woke me up." Aion turned to them.

"Does that mean hence?" Yaiba said surprised. "That he's getting stronger and just about in the clear yes it does." Aion nodded a happy smile still gracing his handsome features.

"That's our short frontman." Rom chuckled and playfully ruffled Crow's hair. "As long as he keeps getting better everything will be fine." The relief in Aion's voice was obvious.

"It's still hard on you isn't it almost losing him and finally he's getting better but there's still a danger." Rom rested a hand on Aion's shoulder. "Yeah it is. Yaiba I need you to do something for me." Aion nodded his head and turned to Yaiba.

"What do you need hence?" Yaiba looked at him surprised. "I need you to grab that for me." Aion nodded to Yaiba.

"Are you sure?" Yaiba fixed his glasses. "As sure as I'll ever be." Aion said sincerely.

"Alright I'll bring that tomorrow." Yaiba nodded. "Thank you." Aion smiled at him. "You're welcome even though you don't need to." Yaiba smiled in return.

"Does someone care to explain to me what 'that' is." Rom crossed his arms. "I'll explain it later. Come on let's go." Yaiba tugged at Rom's hand.

"Alright but first will you call them?" Rom looked at Aion. "Tomorrow when you two come back. It's going to be a long conversation and I need someone to sit with him." Aion looked at Crow.

"Alright." Yaiba nodded. "We'll be back tomorrow." Rom nodded.

"Thank you both of you." Aion smiled at them. "No need to it's simply what family does." Rom waved his hand dismissively.

"I don't care I can never thank you both enough for saving Crow, for providing support and just being there for both of us." Aion began to cry as Rom and Yaiba hugged him.

"Stop with your legend of tears alright hence." Yaiba said gently as he rubbed Aion's back. "Yeah. You've cried more this past week than I've ever seen you cry." Rom chuckled lightly as he stroked the top of Aion's head.

"The tears won't stop until he wakes up." Aion looked at Crow. "And we're always going to be here. We are SHINGANCRIMSONZ after all." Rom connected Aion and Crow's hands before connecting his hand with Crow's free hand and Yaiba's and Yaiba connected his other hand with Aion's free hand.

"You're right about that." Aion smiled through his tears as he looked at Crow. "Any special food requests for tomorrow." Rom grinned at Aion.

"Some of Angelica's curry would be nice I haven't had a decent meal since the incident." Aion reached for Crow's hand. "Alright. Just a heads up the girls will be dropping by later. They're worried about him too. We've been keeping this incident as private as possible so no worries there." Rom explained.

"Good he would want this to be kept private. Thanks for the heads up about the girls." Aion glanced over at Rom. "No problem just take care of him." Rom gestured to Crow.

"I always will." Aion gave Crow's hand a squeeze and was rewarded with a squeeze in return. "We'll see you later hence." Yaiba adjusted his jacket.

"Alright just make sure you bring that." Aion turned to him. "We will." Yaiba said as he managed to pull Rom out the door.

* * *

Aion was sitting in his chair next to Crow. "I'm sorry for disturbing you but I have to change his bandages you can stay in the room if you want but it won't be easy to see." A doctor walked into the room and looked at Aion. "I'll stay." Aion nodded his head as he pulled a hair brush out of his bag.

"Alright." The doctor nodded and put a few rolls of bandages on the stand. He began to unwind the bandages on Crow's left arm. Aion let out a quiet gasp as he looked at the angry red marks all over Crow's arm.

The doctor took a wet cloth and gently rubbed Crow's arm before taking another cloth with rubbing alcohol on it and did the same. Aion could swear he heard Crow hiss. The doctor began to re bandage the arm. The doctor threw the blanket back to reveal Crow's bandaged left leg. The doctor did the same process as the arm.

"Excuse me." The doctor said as he walked over to Crow's other side. Aion moved to the foot of the bed as the doctor did the other arm and leg. "He's getting better which is a good sign." The doctor examined the heart monitor set up near Crow.

"Well as small as he is he's reasonably strong." Aion said without taking his eyes off Crow. "Sometimes strength isn't how strong a person is it's also how strong the people around them are." The doctor said as he left. Aion fixed the blankets around Crow.

"Hurry up and come back to me Rodent." Aion whispered as he leaned down and kissed Crow's forehead as a few tears fell.

* * *

"Aion we heard about what happened. Sorry we were so busy otherwise we would have visited earlier." ChuChu and the other girls walked into the room. "Actually it's good that you weren't able to come earlier. He just started getting better a few days ago. If you visited after the incident I don't think you girls would be able to handle the sight." Aion explained.

"How are both of you doing?" Cyan asked in her usual quiet way. "He still isn't able to fully wake up but he's been squeezing my hand so he's getting stronger as for me I'm doing better." Aion answered honestly.

"H-how bad is it?" Retoree asked nervously. "Both arms and legs. Rom and Yaiba probably told you exactly what happened." Aion let out a sigh as they nodded.

"I thought as much." Aion nodded his head. "Hurry up and get better Crow alright." Cyan took hold of one of Crow's hands a few tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Y-yeah BRR isn't the same without you." Retoree started to cry too. "Get better alright sugar because without you it's way too quiet." ChuChu was obviously on the verge of tears herself but holding back for the others.

"So get better alright pyruru." Moa smiled through her tears. "We'll be back soon alright sugars." ChuChu ushered the crying girls out of the room.

"It's still too hard on you isn't it?" ChuChu looked gently at Aion. "Yeah but at least he's fighting." Aion gave ChuChu a half smile. "Well we better get going." ChuChu left.


	4. Chapter 4- A Call is Made

_**Ch 4- A Call is Made.**_

 _ **The next day;**_

"Did you bring it?" Aion turned to Rom and Yaiba as they walked in. "Of course." Yaiba smiled as he took a small black box out of his jacket pocket. "Thank you." Aion took it and put it in his bag.

"Don't you have a call to make?" Rom grinned. "Did you bring the curry?" Aion's eyes twinkled with laughter.

"Of course." Rom showed a bag to Aion. "Then I guess I do. I'll be back soon alright Rodent." Aion leaned down and kissed Crow's forehead before leaving the room. Yaiba took his place beside Crow and took his hand.

 _Where's Aion?_ Crow squeezed Yaiba's hand as the muffled sounds of Aion talking to someone on the phone drifted into the room. "He's talking to someone he'll be back in soon." Yaiba said gently.

 _Who's he talking to? Why can't he call them in here?_ Crow squeezed Yaiba's hand again. "It's not important right now. Just focus on getting better." Yaiba shook his head.

 _But I want Aion here by my side_. Crow sighed internally as he squeezed Yaiba's hand. "He'll come back in soon don't worry." Yaiba started stroking Crow's hair.

"Alright that's dealt with." Aion walked back in a few moments later. "Good now we can eat our curry." Rom opened the bag and passed a container and fork to the other two before grabbing one for himself.

"So the doctors still don't know when he'll wake up." Rom said between mouthfuls of curry. "No they don't. It could be anywhere from a few days to a week or even a month. Their best guess is somewhere in the next 2 weeks." Aion leaned against the bed. Crow's fingers were soon in his hair. Aion began to purr.

"Well hopefully he wakes up soon." Yaiba said gently. "Yeah because I don't know if I can last any longer without seeing his beautiful crimson eyes." Aion took Crow's hand and gently kissed the back of it.

"How does it feel finally having your feelings for him out?" Rom lay down on the floor his head on Yaiba's leg. "It feels good although I wish he would wake up so I could apologize for being such a scaredy cat and hurting him because of my fear." Aion let out a yelp as he felt a tug on his hair.

"I think you're already forgiven hence." Yaiba chuckled. "Did you have to pull so hard?" Aion rubbed the back of his head and looked at Crow.

"At least we know he can hear us." Rom chuckled. "I know but did he have to pull so hard. My hair is my most important feature after all." Aion whined as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well how else was he supposed to tell you to shut up hence." Yaiba stroked Rom's sandy hair. "Good point." Aion sighed.

"Well we should probably leave considering I still have to work and so does Yaiba." Rom stood up and helped Yaiba up. "We'll be back tomorrow hence." Yaiba wrapped his arms around Aion after he stood up.

"Alright I'll see you guys then." Aion returned the hug. "Don't do anything that'll make him hit you when he wakes up." Rom patted Aion's back.

"I think i'm going to get hit anyway." Aion shook his head. "See you." Rom and Yaiba left.

"I hope you know i'm getting you back for pulling my hair Rodent." Aion whispered into Crow's ear before kissing his nose.


	5. Chapter 5- A question is Asked

_**Ch 5- A Question is Asked**_

 _ **A few days later;**_

"Aion will you turn around and sit your gorgeous butt back down in the chair already Wimpion." Crow groaned as he opened his eyes. "Hello beautiful." Aion smiled and walked over to Crow before leaning down and kissing him on the lips.

"Mmm I've been waiting so long for that." Crow mumbled against Aion's lips. "So have I Rodent. Never pull a stunt like that again." Aion rested his forehead against Crow's.

"I won't I promise." Crow smiled at Aion. "Good because I can't almost lose you again." Aion kissed Crow's forehead before pulling away.

"So I see you're finally awake." Rom stood in the doorway. "Where's Yaiba?" Crow looked at the doorway looking for him.

"He'll be up soon he just has to take care of something first." Rom walked over to Crow and hugged him. Rom took out his cell and punched a number. "I'm going to be in so much trouble with my parents." Crow groaned.

"Why?" Aion took Crow's hand within his own. "Because I haven't told them I'm gay." Crow looked at Aion.

"How hard can it be to tell them?" Aion cupped Crow's cheek. "Hard especially because I don't know how they'll take it." Crow sighed as he leaned into Aion's touch.

"I'll always be by your side." Aion kissed Crow's cheek. "I know but it's not easy to say Hey Mum hey Pop I'm gay and in love with my bandmate and best friend Aion." Crow leaned against Aion and closed his eyes.

"It's alright honey we figured you were gay already." Crow opened his eyes and saw his parents standing in the doorway with Yaiba. "Mum, Pop what are you doing here?" Crow sat up.

"Aion called us and told us what happened." They walked over to him and wrapped Crow in a tight hug. "How did you know I'm gay?" Crow looked at them.

"You were never attracted to any of the little girls you went to school with." Crow's father chuckled as Crow's face reddened. "You could have told me you knew." Crow buried his face in Aion's coat. "We knew you would tell us when you were ready honey." Crow's mom ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Crow do me a favour and close your eyes." Aion stood up. "Why?" Crow tilted his head. "Just close your eyes Rodent." Aion shook his head and stroked Crow's hair.

"Alright." Crow closed his eyes and Aion took the box out of his bag. Aion walked over to Crow's left side. "Open your eyes Rodent." Aion said gently. Crow let out a gasp as he saw the box. Aion moved his coat back as he got down on one knee and took Crow's hand in his..

"Crow I know this is fast considering we haven't even been on a first date yet and we've only had our first kiss today but I already know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you so Crow will you please do me the greatest honour a rodent such as you could bestow a god like me and marry me?" Aion looked at Crow as he held the ring in one hand and Crow's hand in the other.

"You're right this is fast. Did you have to propose while I'm still in the hospital?" Crow smirked. "Just say yes or no Rodent." Aion playfully growled.

"Well just put the ring on my finger." Crow gave Aion a teasing smile. "You're lucky I love you." Aion slid the ring on Crow's finger and kissed him after he stood up.

"I know." Crow smiled at him. "My son's engaged!" Crow's mother squealed in delight and hugged both Aion and Crow.

"Aion you told them didn't you?" Crow frowned at Aion. "Well I had to ask permission from your father to marry you so of course I told them." Aion smiled innocently.

"Wimpion I'll take back my answer." Crow growled. "That's alright you weren't my first choice Rodent." Aion flipped his hair over his shoulder.

"What!? Who!?" Crow sat up fast. "So you do want to marry me?" Aion smiled smugly as he looked at Crow.

"Of course I want to marry you idiot." Crow mumbled and looked down a dark red blush on his cheeks. "That's my Rodent." Aion smiled and kissed the top of Crow's head. Everyone broke out laughing as Crow's face went redder than a beet if that was possible.

"Well we'll let you get some rest alright hun. Your nice friends are going to show us around." Crow's mom hugged him and kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry that the first time you come here I'm in the hospital." Crow frowned slightly.

"It's alright son we're just happy to see you." Crow's father hugged him. "It's also nice to know that our son is in good hands." Crow's mom smiled at Aion. "You've got yourself a good man son." Crow's dad clapped a hand on both Aion and Crow's shoulders.

"Thanks Mum thanks Pop." Crow smiled at them. "We'll see you later." Everyone hugged Aion and Crow before leaving the two alone.

"How long did you have that ring?" Crow looked at Aion a soft smile on his face. "The week after I realized I had feelings for you." Aion sat down on the bed.

"That long you've wanted to be with me that long. You've loved me for so long and I had to go and try to kill myself because I was too scared to confront you about it. I almost succeeded to if it wasn't for Rom and Yaiba that night and you staying by my side through all of this. I could have lost my chance to be with you and I could have broken your heart beyond repair." Tears began to stream down Crow's cheeks which soon turned to sobs.

"Rodent you're here with me now. You're alive and we're engaged. That's all that matters so please stop blaming yourself." Aion wrapped his arms around the small red head and kissed the top of his head gently. "I'm trying but it's just so hard." Crow said through choked sobs.

"It's alright just try to get some sleep. I'll be right here." Aion lay Crow down gently. "Lay with me please Wimpion." Crow looked up at Aion. "Always my precious little hedgehog." Aion kissed Crow before laying down beside him.

Crow rested his head on Aion's chest. "Aion I love you." Crow whispered. "I love you too now and forever." Aion wrapped his arm around Crow and kissed the top of his head. Crow was soon snoring gently. His warm breath tickled Aion's chest. Aion began to purr as he drifted off.

 _ **A/N; I really need to start getting regular with updates but it's hard when I don't have a good laptop and I've been spending most of my summer at my grandparents so I'll update when I can. To anyone who is still reading this fic thank you it means a lot to me.**_


	6. Chapter 6- I Need You

_**Ch 6- I Need you**_

~~~~The Next Morning~~~~

"Morning Wimpion." Crow let out a quiet groan as he woke up. "Morning love." Aion smiled at Crow and kissed him gently.

"Oh is this a bad time?" A doctor stood in the doorway. It's alright. We were just waking up. What is it?" Aion sat up. "Well every few days the bandages need to be changed." The doctor explained.

"Might as well get it over with." Crow sighed. "You might want to close your eyes like I told your friend over there it won't be easy to see." The doctor explained.

"Fiancé he's my fiancé and i'll keep my eyes open." Crow explained. "Oh I see." The doctor nodded his head and smiled gently. He began to unwind the bandage around Crow's left arm. Crow stared stunned at the red marks that adorned his arm.

I did this. I could have ruined everything. Aion squeezed Crow's right hand gently as if reading his thoughts. Crow smiled in thanks but he soon let out an audible hiss as the doctor ran a cloth wet with rubbing alcohol over his wounds.

"Sorry but we have to make sure there's no infections." The doctor looked up at Crow before returning back to his work. Aion gave Crow's hand another squeeze.

The doctor soon finished his arm and went to do his leg. Crow buried his face in the sleeve of Aion's coat. As the doctor finished the left Aion moved over to the right and wrapped his coat around Crow.

"There. You being awake is a good sign. The bandages will be off in a week but it'll be two more weeks before you can be released." The doctor explained. "Thank you." Aion nodded his head as the doctor left the room.

"2 more weeks." Crow groaned as he leaned back against the headboard. "It's alright I'll stay with you." Aion stroked Crow's hair.

"No tonight go home and rest. You need to sleep in your own bed. I've kept you here too long." Crow said stubbornly as he rested a hand on top of his leg. "Crow you didn't keep me here. I stayed because I wanted to." Aion shook his head.

"No Aion please tonight go and sleep in your own bed." Crow took on a pleading tone. "Rodent I will not leave you." Aion shook his head and cupped Crow's cheek with his hand.

"I'll be fine. I won't do anything." Crow leaned into Aion's touch. "Alright but if you need me call and I will come." Aion said gently.

"I will I promise." Crow nodded his head. "That's my Rodent." Aion ruffled Crow's hair affectionately before giving him a gentle kiss.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Crow sighed. "You were you." Aion chuckled lightly and kissed the top of Crow's head.

~~~Later that night~~~

Crow lay awake staring at the ceiling. Whenever he closed his eyes images from that night flashed behind his eyelids and he would quickly open them. Crow let out a sigh and reached for his phone.

"Aion." Crow's voice shook. "What is it?" Aion's silky smooth voice answered him calmly.

"I need you." Crow gripped the phone tightly in his hand. "I figured you would." Aion opened the door.

"You didn't go home?" Crow looked at him surprised. "Of course I didn't. I knew it wouldn't be easy for you to sleep without me around." Aion closed the door and walked over to the bed. Laying down and pulling Crow against him.

"Thank you Aion. You always seem to know exactly what I need." Crow smiled as he closed his eyes. "You don't need to thank me Rodent just stay in my life." Aion wrapped his arm around Crow.

"I promise. Aion I can't wait to be married to you." Crow rubbed his head against Aion's arm. "I can't wait either but how about we wait a year and then get married." Aion stroked Crow's hair.

"That sounds good." Crow mumbled. "Good night Rodent." Aion kissed the top of Crow's head. "Night Wimpion." Crow fell asleep and Aion began to purr.


	7. Ch 7 Baby Pictures and Passionate Kisses

**_Ch_** ** _7- Baby Pictures and Passionate Kisses_**

~~~The Next Morning~~~~

"Really you've been engaged for 2 days and you're already sleeping together." Rom laughed as Crow and Aion woke up. "Oh shut up. Having Aion near me helps me sleep." Crow growled and buried his head in Aion's coat.

"Relax we understand hence." Yaiba chuckled and shook his head. "Oh Rodent still getting embarrassed aren't you." Aion rubbed Crow's back.

"Shut up Wimpion." Crow mumbled. "I know you love me." Aion stroked Crow's hair a teasing smile on his face.

"I never said I loved you." Crow grumbled. "You don't have to say it directly your actions say plenty." Aion scratched one of Crow's black ears.

"I hate you." Crow hit Aion's chest. "Love you too Rodent." Aion kissed the top of Crow's head.

"You're impossible." Crow groaned and hid his face in the pillows. "Oh Aion dear we brought Crow's baby books." Crow's parents walked into the room.

"Great." Aion smiled. "Mum please don't show him." Crow groaned.

"Oh dear if he's going to marry you I think he needs to see your baby pictures." Crow's mom pulled a chair over beside Aion and sat down. "Hey we want to see too." Rom and Yaiba walked over to them.

"Not you guys too." Crow let out another groan as he pulled the blanket over his head.

"Relax Rodent we won't make fun of you." Aion rubbed Crow's back.

"You better not or I'll take back my answer." Crow turned his head to look at Aion slightly. "Making fun of my husband to be's baby pictures is far below this dark god." Aion chuckled lightly as he posed.

"Now I'm even more worried. I should have said no." Crow grumbled. "Well here's the first book." Crow's mom opened a book.

"Aw he's so cute." Aion smiled as he looked at all the pictures. "He was cute but he was a little trouble maker." Crow's mom chuckled.

"He was so cute what happened?" Rom looked at Crow. "Shut up." Crow growled.

"I still think you're cute Rodent." Aion stroked Crow's hair. "Of course you would." Crow sighed but didn't tell Aion to stop.

"He was a klutz wasn't he hence?" Yaiba looked at the pictures where Crow tripped and fell into something. "That he was." Crow's mom let out another chuckle.

"He's still a klutz if you think about it." Rom laughed. "Rom why are you so mean?" Crow groaned.

"Rodent don't let him bother you." Aion shook his head. "But it's so hard." Crow whined.

"Why did I ever fall in love with you?" Aion shook his head. "I've been asking that since you proposed." Crow let out another groan.

"Aww even young you wanted to be a rocker." Aion ran his fingers through Crow's hair gently. "Yeah what about it?" Crow sat up.

"I find it adorable that you've wanted to do this since you were little." Aion smiled at him.

"You really mean that don't you?" Crow looked at Aion.

"Of course I mean it." Aion kissed Crow's forehead. "Get a room!" Rom yelled.

"What if we don't want to?" Aion and Crow looked at Rom. "I'll make you." Rom cracked his knuckles.

"Rom." Yaiba put a hand on Rom's shoulder. "Oh right." Rom looked at Crow's bandages.

"Ooh this one's cute." Aion pointed to a picture where Crow had ice cream all over his face. "Really Aion." Crow glared at Aion.

"Yes really you are absolutely adorable." Aion smiled and kissed Crow's cheek. "Stop being such a jerk." Crow hit Aion's chest.

"Never." Aion held Crow's chin gently and looked straight into his eyes. "Die." Crow looked away.

"After you." Aion said calmly a smirk on his face. "Gahh you're impossible." Crow rolled over on his stomach and buried his head under the pillow.

"Well we've still got places to see. Aion, Crow honey I'll be leaving these albums here for you two to go through." Crow's mom stood up. "Mum are you going to leave without giving me a hug?" Crow sat up.

"I would never dream of leaving without giving my baby boy a hug." Crow's mom chuckled and hugged him gently before kissing his cheek. "Mum." Crow groaned.

"You love it dear." Crow's mom chuckled and shook her head. "Take care son. We'll be back tomorrow to check on you. Aion take care of our boy." Crow's father hugged Crow before clapping a hand on Aion's shoulder.

"Pop." Crow groaned. "Don't worry I swear on my life to always protect, love and cherish him." Aion placed a hand over his heart.

"Aion you didn't have to go that far." Crow sighed after everyone had left. "Rodent it was going to be said sooner or later." Aion shook his head.

"But still why do you have to be so sincere and honest?" Crow groaned. "Because I love you." Aion kissed the top of Crow's head.

"I love you so much Aion." Crow took Aion's hand in his and rested his head on Aion's arm. "I know you do Rodent. No matter what happens I'll always be by your side." Aion wrapped his arm around Crow's back.

"You better be."Crow snuggled up against Aion's chest. "Well shall we continue to look through these baby books your mother brought." Aion rested his chin on top of Crow's head.

"Might as well besides I don't think I have a choice." Crow sighed. "You're right you don't have a choice." Aion chuckled lightly as he grabbed the bag and pulled a book out of it.

"I hate you so much Wimpion." Crow groaned. "Rodent we both know that isn't true because if it was you wouldn't be here." Aion said a sad tone entering his voice as he opened the book.

"I was only teasing you know that. Wimpion let's move on from this together okay." Crow looked up at Aion. "Alright Rodent we'll move on together." Aion looked at Crow with a half smile before moving in to kiss the smaller man.

Crow wrapped his arms around Aion's neck while Aion wrapped his arms around Crow's waist. One of Aion's hands eventually found it's way to the back of Crow's head as his fingers tangled themselves in the redheads hair.

As Crow and Aion continued to kiss each other passionately the book soon fell on the floor but it went unnoticed by the two. "God Aion you're such a good kisser." Crow gasped for air after Aion had released him. "Well Rodent I am a god after all and a god must know how to please his lover." Aion posed as usual but Crow could tell something was different.

That something was the hunter instinct he sensed coming off of Aion when Aion leaned in to kiss him again. He closed his eyes in expectancy of roughness but opened them again in surprise when Aion was being gentle with him. "Don't be so surprised you're still injured and no matter how bad I want to claim you and make you mine I will continue to be gentle." Aion breathed against Crow's ear before going back to kissing him.

Crow allowed his eyes to slide closed once again. Aion continued to kiss Crow for who knows how long until both of them drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8- Restlessness

**_Ch 8; Restlessness_**

As the sun rose it illuminated the hospital room and shined directly into Crow's eyes waking him up instantly. "Ouch. Why do I always have to wake up with the bloody sun in my face!?" Crow groaned as he woke up. "I don't know Rodent. You're always lying on that side." Aion said from where he had his head resting on Crow's shoulder facing his neck.

"Don't breath on my neck like that Wimpion it tickles." Crow turned his head to face Aion. "Alright Rodent." Aion tilted his head upwards a bit and kissed Crow gently before wrapping his arms around Crow and snuggling up against him.

"Aion you can't sleep in all the time." Crow groaned and pushed lightly against Aion's chest. "Well i'm tired Rodent and it's in my nature you know that." Aion mumbled.

"Oh I know. God dang cats always wanting to sleep all the time. Rom's a cat too and you don't see him sleeping in." Crow shook his head. "Well Rom isn't a god is he and a god also needs his beauty sleep." Aion said voice thick with sleep as he nuzzled his face against Crow's side.

"You and your god nonsense but i'll let you sleep Wimpion." Crow chuckled lightly and kissed the top of Aion's head. Aion began to purr as he rubbed his head against Crow's side in his sleep.

* * *

"What was his excuse for sleeping in this time?" Rom shook his head as he walked in with Yaiba and Crow's parents. Crow was sitting up with Aion's head on his chest. "That it's in his nature and because he's a god he needs his beauty sleep." Crow stroked Aion's hair and shook his head.

"Well we brought food so you might want to wake that sleeping lion of yours hence." Yaiba chuckled lightly. "Oi Wimpion if you want food you better wake up." Crow shook Aion slightly.

"No need to shout." Aion opened his eyes slowly. "Wimpion i didn't shout but next time I might. Get up if you want to eat." Crow shook Aion again.

"Alright alright I'm getting up. What did you bring us?" Aion sat up and looked over at everyone. "Your favourite." Rom put a bag on the bed.

"Ooh ramen did you remember the toppings we like?" Crow looked over at Rom and Yaiba. "Yes we did." Rom shook his head as he chuckled lightly.

"Mmm this is so good." Crow said with his mouth full of ramen. "Rodent don't talk with your mouth full." Aion reprimanded him.

"Aion can you help me stand up?" Crow asked after they had finished their ramen. "Are you sure?" Aion looked at Crow concerned.

"Yes it's not like i'm leaving the room I'm just going to walk around. I'm tired of staying in bed and I need to use my muscles." Crow flung the blanket back. "Alright Rodent I see your point.I'll help you." Aion walked around to the other side of the bed and gently helped Crow to his feet. Crow stumbled a little but Aion quickly wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled Crow tightly to his chest before his legs could give out.

"I guess I was weaker than I thought." Crow chuckled lightly. "You did lose a lot of blood. Are you sure you want to do this?" Aion looked down at Crow concerned.

Crow closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes I'm sure. With you by my side I know I can do it." Crow grinned up at Aion. "Alright Rodent when you feel strong enough let me know." Aion smiled affectionately down at Crow and ran a hand through his hair.

"Aion you can let go of me now." Crow said after a few minutes. "As you wish." Aion let go of Crow but still had an arm around Crow's waist. After a few moments of Crow clinging onto Aion's arm to keep from falling down he soon relaxed his grip as the strength returned to his legs.

"Do you want me to let go of you now?" Aion looked at Crow concern still clear in his wine red eyes. "Yes but if it looks like I'm about to fall catch me alright Wimpion." Crow squeezed Aion's hand with his free one.

"Okay Rodent." Aion released the arm that was around Crow's waist. Crow took a few steps without Aion's help but he soon wobbled and Aion quickly caught him before he could fall again.

"Rodent maybe you should just lay down and try to walk when you feel stronger." Aion looked at Crow concerned. "You know what Wimpion I think you're right." Crow nodded his head as he looked up at Aion. Crow didn't complain when Aion picked him up and laid him on the bed.

"Crow don't over exert yourself you need to rest to heal your strength will return in time." Rom shook his head as he watched Aion cover Crow back up. "He's right hence." Yaiba fixed his glasses.

"Well I'm tired of laying around I want to do something. All I ever do is eat, sleep, go to the bathroom and occasionally kiss Aion." Crow sighed as he leaned back against the pillows. "Alright we did not need to know about that last bit." Rom held a hand out palm facing towards them.

"Crow dear sadly we have to leave in less than an hour." Crow's mother walked over to the side of the bed. "That's alright. Mum, Pop it was nice seeing both of you." Crow smiled at them.

"And it was nice seeing you. Crow you should come home more often all of you are welcome." Crow's father shook his head. "But we get busy with the band." Crow scratched the back of his head.

"That sounds wonderful. We'll visit hopefully soon even if we have to drag the Rodent." Aion smirked at Crow. "Well we better get going." Crow's mother hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Mum." Crow groaned. "We'll see you later son. Get better and Aion I know you've heard this a million times but take care of him." Crow's father hugged Crow.

"You can tell me a million times and my answer will never change I will always take care of him." Aion placed a hand over his heart and bowed his head slightly. "Don't forget to let us know when you decide on a date for the wedding." Crow's mom hugged Aion tightly.

"We promise although we have decided to wait a year and then get married." Aion recovered his breath after Crow's mother released him. "That's alright take all the time you need as long as you two are happy." Crow's father hugged Aion and patted his back.

"Bye you two take care." Crow's mother said cheerily. "We will." They said together as Crow's parents left with Rom. Yaiba stayed in the room.

"Why'd Rom leave?" Crow looked at him. "He's going to see them off since I was the one to greet them hence." Yaiba said as he sat down in a nearby chair.

"I see you guys took turns." Crow said as he leaned back. There was a knock on the door as a doctor appeared.

"Let me guess time to change my bandages." Crow looked over at him. "That's right." The doctor nodded and smiled at Crow.

"Alright then." Crow nodded and the doctor walked into the room with all of the stuff. The doctor began to change the bandages on Crow's right arm. Yaiba looked away as soon as he saw the scars that were forming on Crow's arm.

"You're healing really well. You might have some permanent scarring but other than that most will disappear. Your bandages will be off in 3 days and then you'll have just another week until you can be released." The doctor smiled gently at Crow. "Sounds good." Crow grinned as the doctor left.

"Ugh I can't wait to get out of here." Crow groaned. "And I can't wait to get you home." Aion sat down beside him.

 _ **An; I had to split this into two parts because I didn't want the next chapter to be so short.**_


	9. Authors Note

**_Authors Note_**

I'm sorry this isn't a chapter but I need to ask should I continue this fic or just call it quits and end it here? I would like to have the entire series uploaded but if no one is interested that's alright.

I know Show by Rock isn't a really popular fandom but having people read and like my fics makes me happy.

If even 1 person wants to see this fic series through to the end then I will continue and all three will be posted slowly but surely. That's why I need anyone that reads this to tell me if they want me to continue because this series is only getting started.

 ** _Should I continue this series?_**


	10. Chapter 9- Conversations

_**Ch 9- Conversations**_

"Alright I'm back." Rom walked into the room. "Wait you were gone." Crow grinned at him.

"Yeah yeah very funny." Rom walked over to Crow's side and ruffled his hair. "Rom stop messing up my hair." Crow said playfully as he rested his head against Aion's shoulder.

"Not going to happen. Before I forget which rarely happens the girls want to know if it's okay to come see you guys." Rom crossed his arms. "Sure it's fine by me." Crow shrugged.

"Alright I'll let them know and they should be stopping by in a few days." Rom said as he pulled Yaiba gently out of the chair and sat down before pulling Yaiba down onto his lap. "Sounds good. If you two aren't careful you might break the chair." Crow shook his head.

"I think we're good considering you two haven't broken the bed sleeping together." Rom chuckled lightly. "Alright you got me on that one." Crow sighed.

"You're lucky that we have to leave in 20 minutes anyway." Rom said. "Oh right I keep forgetting you two have jobs." Crow said as he threw a glance at them.

"Well we all can't be like you can we hence." Yaiba chuckled. "Well you can try but there can only be one of me after all." Crow continued to grin.

"If there were more then there would be a problem. The world can barely handle one of you as it is." Aion posed and shook his head as he looked down at Crow. "What's that supposed to mean Wimpion?" Crow sat up and looked at him.

"Exactly what it sounded like." Aion smirked at Crow. "Ugh I hate you Wimpion." Crow pushed Aion lightly.

"I love you too Rodent." Aion kissed the top of Crow's head gently. "Will you two please keep the love hate relationship to a minimum considering you two aren't alone in the room." Rom groaned.

"They will soon because we have to leave hence." Yaiba stood up."You two are very lucky that we have to go. We'll see you soon. Get some rest and get better." Rom hugged Crow.

"I will especially considering I don't believe I have a choice." Crow threw a side glance at Aion."You're right you don't." Aion smiled at Crow.

"Can we break off the engagement?" Crow glared at Aion. "You know you don't want that." Aion shook his head.

"Gahh stop making me hate you so much." Crow groaned and pushed Aion lightly. "Well we will see you two later." Aion nodded towards the other two.

"Bye." Rom and Yaiba said together before they left. Aion got up and looked out the window. "I want to get an apartment with you." Aion turned to look at Crow.

"What!? Are you sure you want us to get an apartment and live together!? Are you sure we're ready for that!?" Crow said shock clear on his face. "Crow I am sure we're both ready for that. I know we are." Aion sat down next to him and took Crow's hand within his own.

"But what if we move in together and after a while you just get bored with me and decide to leave me?" Crow looked up at Aion worried. "Crow you know that will never happen. If I was planning to leave you would I have proposed to you?" Aion showed Crow the engagement ring that shone in the light.

"I'm sorry Aion I'm just scared. I want this but I don't know if you want me." Crow looked down. "You have no need to worry about whether or not I want you Rodent." Aion cupped Crow's face in his hands and kissed him gently. Crow's eyes slid closed as he slowly kissed back.

"The apartment sounds like a good idea." Crow said after they had parted. "Good I already have a place picked out." Aion smiled at him.

"You really plan ahead don't you." Crow chuckled lightly and shook his head. "I do indeed and don't worry since I have a job I'll be able to pay for it." Aion kissed Crow's forehead gently.

"So I guess all I have to do is sit back, relax and heal." Crow shook his head. "You're right about that." Aion chuckled lightly and kissed Crow's forehead again.

 _ **A/N; I have decided to continue uploading this series. Thank you to the people who left reviews. It makes me happy that people are enjoying this fic and are excited for the next two. Just a reminder that the next fic is the mpreg in case that kind of thing makes you uncomfortable. I don't plan to stop spamming the Show by Rock section of anytime soon.**_


	11. Chapter 10- Questions about the Ring

_**Ch 10- Why is There a Ring on your Finger?**_

 _ **~~~~~~A Few Days Later~~~~~~**_

Crow had just had his bandages removed and was currently going through one of the many photo albums that his mother had left with Aion when the girls walked nervously into the room.

"We heard you were awake. How are you doing?" ChuChu was the first to speak. "Well I finally got the bandages off so I would say I'm doing fine." Crow smiled at them.

"That's good to hear pyuru." Moa smiled and did her usual handsign stars appearing out of nowhere. "Mhmm." Retoree nodded her head nervously in agreement.

"Uhm Crow why is there a ring on your finger?" Cyan shifted her position slightly. "Oh this. Aion proposed the day I woke up and I said yes." Crow shrugged a little bit. The girls broke into happy squeals. Retoree whipped out her phone and snuck a picture of the two as they decided to steal a quick kiss while the girls got their excitement out.

"That's wonderful. We're happy for you sugars." ChuChu said in that motherly way of hers. "So have you two decided on a wedding date yet?" Retoree spoke up.

"No we haven't. We have decided to wait a year and then get married." Aion said as he gave Crow's hand a gentle squeeze. "I think we can wait a year pyuru." Moa said happily.

"Well we best be leaving. We just came to see how you were doing. Get better sugar we're actually starting to miss the noise at BRR." ChuChu hugged Crow gently. "Good news for you I should be out in a week." Crow hugged her back and grinned.

"Oh no. ChuChu you better take it back pyuru." Moa laughed lightly as she hugged Crow. "She can't when I get out of here it will be too late." Crow chuckled lightly as he returned Moa's hug.

"There's just no getting rid of you is there." Retoree shook her head as she hugged Crow. "Nope. Once you meet me there is no getting rid of me. Aion figured it out so that's why he put a ring on it." Crow playfully nudged Aion with his elbow after he hugged Retoree.

"That's what you believe Rodent." Aion shook his head. "I'm glad you're getting better." Cyan said softly as she hugged Crow.

"Hey you girls don't have to worry about me so much. I know I looked like death when you first saw me but now that I have a reason to live that will never happen again. I promise." Crow smiled gently at them. "We'll hold you to it." ChuChu smiled at him.

"I'll make sure he keeps it." Aion ruffled Crow's hair. "Bye guys." The girls said together before they left.

"I'm your reason to live aren't I?" Aion looked gently at Crow. "No Red Tomahawk is. Of course you're my reason to live Wimpion." Crow shook his head and kissed Aion's cheek.

"I better be because of all the trouble you put me through." Aion shook his head and pulled Crow against his chest. "You're the one who proposed." Crow chuckled lightly.

"And is wanting to marry you a bad thing Rodent?" Aion started purring as he nuzzled the crook of Crow's neck. "No I guess it isn't." Crow rubbed Aion's back gently.

"That's my Crow." Aion kissed Crow's cheek gently. "I really do hate loving you so much." Crow shook his head.

 ** _AN: Just so you guys know i do have a Tumblr called Mey-Rin-Is-Fabulous. You can yell at me on there to update faster if you want._**


	12. Chapter 11- Coming Home

_**Ch 11- Coming Home**_

 _ **~~~~~~~A Week Later ~~~~~~~**_

"Finally I'm getting out of here." Crow stretched after he and Aion had woken up. "And I can finally bring you home." Aion rubbed his cheek against Crow's as he purred.

"Thank you for staying by my side through all of this." Crow looked up at Aion. "You don't need to thank me Rodent. Rom and Yaiba should be here soon to pick us up and they're bringing you a change of clothes."

"Sounds good ." Crow nodded his head. "I hope you'll like the apartment." Aion said after a few quiet moments only being broken by his purring.

"Why wouldn't I considering it's going to be our home." Crow turned his head to look at Aion and grinned. "You make a good point Rodent." Aion smiled at Crow and kissed his cheek.

"Alright who's ready to get out of here!" Rom walked into the hospital room with Yaiba following closely behind him. "Me!" Crow put his hand up.

"In that case get dressed." Rom threw a bag at Crow. "Uh uh not with you three in the room wait outside." Crow shook his head.

"Even me?" Aion looked at Crow a pout forming. "Yes even you now all of you go." Crow pointed towards the door. The other three left but Aion didn't leave without giving Crow a sad look.

"Alright I'm done let's go." Crow opened the door a few minutes later. "Alright Rodent let's go." They walked through the hospital and into the waiting van.

"Close your eyes." Aion instructed Crow as they neared their destination. "Oh alright." Crow closed his eyes as he shook his head.

When the van stopped Aion helped Crow out of the van. "Aion if you let me fall down these stairs I will take you with me." Crow said as they began walking up the stairs leading to the apartment. "Don't worry Rodent I just got you out of the hospital I don't want to see you back there for a long time." Aion chuckled lightly. Soon they arrived at the landing and Aion opened the door.

 ** _AN: I'm sorry this chapter is so short but there are 2 more chapters left of No Matter What I'm Yours and I really want it to last as long as possible. I'm thinking of posting a preview for Little Wonders which is the next installment of the Crimson Legacy series before I post it._**

 ** _Just so you guys know i do have a Tumblr called Mey-Rin-Is-Fabulous. You can yell at me on there to update faster if you want._**


	13. Chapter 12- Finally Home

_**Ch 12- Finally Home**_

"Welcome home my love." Aion said as the door swung open. "It looks perfect." Crow smiled as he opened his eyes.

"I'm glad you like it come on I'll show you around." Aion smiled down at Crow and he walked inside Crow right behind him. Aion pointed out the kitchen, living room, closet and bathroom.

"And this is our bedroom." Aion opened the door at the end of the hall. "Wow I can't believe how soft this bed is." Crow walked in and flopped down on the bed.

"I'm glad you like it." Aion sat down beside Crow. "Aion I love you." Crow said suddenly.

"I love you too Crow." Aion leaned down and kissed Crow passionately. "Wimpion I'm going to really like spending the rest of my life with you." Crow rested his head on Aion's leg.

"So will I Rodent so will I. Are you hungry?" Aion stroked Crow's hair gently. "Of course I'm hungry." Crow sat up. The two laughed as Crow's stomach growled.

"Alright come along Rodent." Aion stood up and walked to the kitchen Crow following closely behind. "Did Rom and Yaiba just completely leave us without saying anything?" Crow said as he sat down at the table.

"Well they probably just want to give us some time alone especially since this is our first night in the new apartment." Aion said as he began to cook. "Yeah you're right." Crow said as he leaned back.

"Here eat up." Aion put a plate of spaghetti in front of Crow. "I didn't know you could cook." Crow said as he began to eat.

"There's a lot you don't know about me but soon you will know everything about me I promise ." Aion said as he sat down. "Well sadly I'm no mystery especially considering you've seen my baby pictures." Crow chuckled lightly.

"That and you're an open book." Aion smiled gently at Crow. "Good point." Crow grinned. He and Aion continued to eat in silence.

Crow and Aion had changed into their pajamas and were sitting on the couch watching a movie when Crow began to yawn. "Looks like it's bed time."Aion turned off the T.V and DVD player before picking Crow up.

Aion carried Crow carefully to the bedroom. When they got to the bedroom Aion closed the door and made his way carefully in the dark towards the bed. He placed Crow gently under the covers.

"Rodent before we go to sleep I was thinking that when we get married in one year's time how about making today our wedding date?" Aion looked down at Crow. "The day I got out of the hospital and the day we started our new lives together. Sounds good to me." Crow grinned up at Aion before yawning again.

"Good night Rodent." Aion kissed Crow's forehead gently as he lay down beside him. "Good night Wimpion now give me a proper kiss." Crow demanded sleepily.

Aion chuckled softly as he moved in and kissed Crow deeply. "Happy?' Aion pulled Crow against him. "Very." Crow nuzzled Aion's chest. Aion began to purr as he fell asleep holding Crow against him.

 ** _AN: Last chapter of the main story. I still have the epilogue and preview of the next fic to upload and this will be the end of this fic._**

 ** _Just so you guys know i do have a Tumblr called Mey-Rin-Is-Fabulous. You can yell at me on there to update faster if you want._**


	14. Chapter 13- Epilogue

_**Ch 13- Epilogue**_

 _ **1 Year Later-**_

 _ **The Wedding;**_

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss." The priest grinned at Crow and Aion. "You don't have to tell me twice." Aion grinned before leaning down and kissing Crow passionately. Loud cheering was heard despite the small amount. The only guests were everyone at BRR, Crow's parents and Ailane. The wedding was meant to be a small and private affair and so it was.

"Crow honey you have to dance with me!" Crow's mom ran over to him and took his hand whisking him off to the dance floor. "Big brother I guess you have to dance with me." Ailane walked over to Aion.

"Alright the sooner we get this dance over with I can dance with my precious rodent." Aion took Ailane's hand and the two made their way to the dance floor. "You know big brother I'm happy for you." Ailane had a soft smile on her face as she and Aion danced.

"You are?" Aion tilted his head slightly. "Yeah I am. I see how happy Crow makes you and I'm glad you two are together." Ailane smiled up at him.

"Thank you." Aion smiled gently down at her. "Looks like it's time for you two to dance together." Ailane let go of Aion as the dance ended.

"So it is indeed." Aion made his way over to Crow. "May I have this dance my lovely rodent?" Aion bowed a little and held his hand out to Crow.

"Of course you may." Crow grinned at Aion and took his hand. "Finally I'm all yours Wimpion." Crow smiled as he and Aion danced.

"And no matter what happens I will never take this back." Aion smiled down at Crow. "You better not. I didn't go through the trouble of moving in with you for nothing." Crow chuckled lightly.

As the dance came to an end Aion leaned down and kissed Crow wrapping his arms around his waist as he did so. Crow wrapped his arms around Aion's neck. It was at least 5 minutes before the two parted.

 _ **I will have the preview of the next fic up by Friday. I was at my grandparents this weekend so I couldn't update but No Matter What I'm Yours is now over. Thank you for sticking with me and this fic this far.**_

 ** _Just so you guys know i do have a Tumblr called Mey-Rin-Is-Fabulous. You can yell at me on there to update faster if you want._**


	15. Little Wonders Preview

_**Little Wonders ch 1- What's Wrong?**_

Aion kneeled next to Crow who was sitting in front of the toilet. "Crow maybe you should go to the hospital and get checked out." Aion rested a hand on Crow's shoulder as the redhead emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet as he had been doing every morning for the past few days.

"A-Aion I'll be fine." Crow threw up again. "No you're going to the hospital even if I have to drag you." Aion wiped Crow's mouth free of vomit.

"Fine I'll go." Crow sighed and leaned against Aion's chest. "That's my Rodent." Aion kissed the top of Crow's head gently.

 _ **-A few hours later-**_

 _ **~At the Hospital ~**_

"What'd they say?" Aion stood up as Crow walked out of the doctors office. "It's nothing to worry about it should go away in a few days." Crow took Aion's outstretched hand as they walked back to their shared apartment that was still close enough to BRR for their convenience.

Crow threw a quick glance at Aion. The doctor had told Crow something that he didn't know how to bring up to Aion. He closed his red jacket tighter around him as a gust of wind blew past.

"What is it?" Aion caught Crow looking at him. "N-nothing." Crow shook his head and looked away from Aion.

"You can tell me anything." Aion stopped and spun Crow around to face him. "I know it's I just don't know how to tell you this." Crow looked at the ground suddenly finding it interesting.

"Then I'll wait until you're ready to tell me." Aion grabbed hold of Crow's chin gently and lifted his face up towards him before kissing him gently. "Thanks Aion." Crow smiled up at him.

Crow's eyelids began to droop. "Let's get you home." Aion lifted Crow gently into his arms and carried him the rest of the way.

 ** _As per usual I have an extremely short chapter. Maybe one day I will be able to write really nice long chapters but I'm clearly not there yet. So enjoy. Sorry this wasn't up sooner but I saw the new Thor on Friday and I was extremely tired Saturday. I was just being lazy Sunday whoops._**

 ** _Just so you guys know i do have a Tumblr called Mey-Rin-Is-Fabulous. You can yell at me on there to update faster if you want._**


End file.
